Luke Gems
Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGOCategory:Candidate for deletionCategory:What the fuck?Category:Do you worst! YOU RETARDS!Category:Logos super mega ultra hyper scary you poop your pants at Fucktie and she gets mad she kills BLGFan2000 and TheMicrosoftWindowsCodenameLuke at 3AM you scream so loud that the street will hearCategory:Logos so scary THX Logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in Zachery’s face and he gets so happy he makes Microsoft Windows Zachery Game about poopCategory:Logos so scary 20th Century Fox logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in caillou's face and he gets so happy he makes a episode of caillou about poopCategory:Logos so scary Universal logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Steel comes to get you and at 9:01pm, Caillou is here, Scary logos descCategory:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hearCategory:Logos that Jumpscare LeilaCategory:Logos that cannot scare LukeCategory:Logos that scare BNDCategory:Logos that make BND cryCategory:Logos that make Leila cryCategory:Logos that make Capucine turn into ShitucineCategory:Logos that make Leia wake upCategory:Logos that startle LottieCategory:Logos that could not scare meCategory:Logos that scare Oz FilmCategory:Logos that make Oz film cryCategory:Logos so scary you walk on the treadmill naked watching something very scary and your Year 2 teacher laughs at you and you say “GO AWAY!”Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hardCategory:Logos that don’t scare TyCategory:Logos that make the Fredgernator run awayCategory:Logos that scare the Love Balls awayCategory:Logos that scare the Happy Glass awayCategory:Logos that Jumpscare BriaCategory:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured ShitosaurCategory:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computerCategory:Logos that make Peppa Pig wee her pantsCategory:Logos that scare Peely from FortniteCategory:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 1Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 4Category:Scary Logos WikiCategory:Scary LogosCategory:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 3Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 2Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 5Category:Goodbye ZacheryCategory:Goodbye JoelCategory:Goodbye RoniCategory:I LOVE V OF DOOM!!!!!!!❤️♥️����������������Category:Logos that scare SundusCategory:Logos that scare AranCategory:Logos that scare HaseebCategory:Logos that scare AleesaCategory:Logos that scare SpongeBobCategory:Logos that scare Patrick StarCategory:Logos that make Pikachu angryCategory:Logos that make Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tantrumCategory:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrumCategory:Logos that scare everyoneCategory:Logos that scare EeveeCategory:Logos that scare PikachuCategory:Logos that scare Bob the TomatoCategory:Logos that scare Larry the CucumberCategory:Logos that scare DoraCategory:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan ProductionsCategory:Logos that scare Pinkie PieCategory:Good childrenCategory:Oh shit!Category:Logos that shout shut upCategory:Logos that scare MGM lionsCategory:Logos that say something racistCategory:Logos that make Ali-A sickCategory:Logos that make Plainrock124 sickCategory:Logos that make pewdiepie say something racistCategory:Logos that give Cappy a heart attackCategory:Logos barbie lovesCategory:Logos action man hatesCategory:Logos that scare OmationCategory:Logos that scare Klasky CsupoCategory:Logos that make Klasky Csupo cryCategory:Logos that make BND of doom sobCategory:Logos that swearCategory:Logos that say the F wordCategory:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pizza face! AHHHH!Category:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pie face. AHHHH!Category:Gold LogosCategory:Yellow LogosCategory:Brown LogosCategory:Red LogosCategory:WATCH IF YOU DARE!!!!Category:WATCH IF YOU DARE!Category:LOGOS THAT ARE SO SUPER DUPER MEGA ULTRA EXTREME SCARY THAT YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! r.i.p. yourselfCategory:What even is thisCategory:Nightmare LogosCategory:Loud LogosCategory:Very very very very very very very scary logos!!!Category:Oh crapCategory:Logos that make you poop your pantsCategory:Pages with constant shit categoriesCategory:Annoying LogosCategory:Shitty logosCategory:Niga Category:Logos that make Gertie cry from the secret club that the Purple Hand can hear Category:What what what Category:What even is this logo Category:Dude, it’s a girly page, not a logo Category:Shit Category:Logos that are from the Turkish TV Category:Logos that are from the Russian TV Category:Logos that have bloopers Category:Logos so scary you fall of your chair, hit your head, cry, and play the mine song earrape on your computer without headphones and yell the lyrics that the street will hear Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Why didn't this logo get nominated? Category:Hi Luke Gems, Bye Luke Gems Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Louis Griffin Category:Logos that scare Meg Griffin Category:Logos that scare Brian Griffin Category:Logos that scare Stewie Griffin Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Fucked up logos Category:Logos that are angry Category:WHY ARE’NT YOU MARRIED YET!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Gertie Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that get rid of your Nintendo Switch Category:Retad Category:Logos so loud that the Angry Birds smash your computer Category:Logos that make Luke so happy he party’s so hard Category:Cannot delete dis logo Category:TEH BEST LOGO IN DA WHAL WIDE WALD Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Dude, this is a movie scene, not a logo. Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos that scare S From Hell! Category:Logos that scare Tinky Winky Category:Logos that scare Dipsy Category:Logos that scare Laa-Laa Category:Logos that scare Po AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO SCARED, L FROM HELL Category:ELMO IS BOUNCING A BALL Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Children who fart alot Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that make Abby sneeze Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Horror logos! Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that want to scare the fuck out of me Category:1907 Category:1914 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1915 Category:1915 Category:1916 Category:1917 Category:1918 Category:1919 Category:1920 Category:2000 Category:Logos that watch simpsons Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Logos that make the geometry dash UFO crash into screen gems and screen gems bumps into rankin bass Category:Sony Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that jumpscare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that jumpscare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare barbie Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Luigi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Wario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Waluigi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare pretty much everyone from South Park Category:Logos that freaking scare the hell out of people for some really weird reason nobody knows why Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:THX Category:Logos that scare squidward tentacles Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos that scare the PJ Masks Category:Logos that scare the Paw Patrol Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Logos that scare Geornimo Stilton Category:Logos that scare the heck out of gamemaster111234